Carley (Video Game)
Carley is an original character appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. Carley is a quick-thinking regional news reporter from Atlanta, and will continue to appear in Episode 2: Starved for Help. Characters Revealed Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Before the outbreak Carley was a regional news reporter for WABE in Atlanta, Georgia. Having spent time as a correspondent in various warzones, she feels that she can take care of herself and isn’t afraid to use firepower as a solution to the problems that face her. Right before the outbreak, Carley and her production crew drove to Macon to cover the International Cherry Blossom Festival. The crew was attacked by walkers and she was forced to watch as her producer was eaten alive. She was saved by Doug and joins him. They both later meet up with Glenn, and her father, Larry. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day She first saves Lee, Clementine, and Kenny's family from walkers with her gun and rescues them by bring them to Lee's family store, Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. She appears to have great aim, as she states not to mess with a reporter and Lee mentioning her dead-eye accuracy. After saving Lee, she confronts him and reavels she knows who he is but promises to keep his story a secret. When Glenn calls and says he is trapped at the motel, Lee approaches Carley and requests she go with him to get Glenn since she has incredible aim. She accepts and goes to the motel with Lee and finds Glenn where they are told about another survivor. They stay longer to try and help the survivor from the walkers in and around the motel. After saving her, Irene tells them she was bitten and, seeing Carley's gun, she asks for it. Lee will have to choose whether to tell Carley to give her the gun or tell Irene that suicide is not the answer even though she still forces the gun from Carley and kills herself. Back at the store when the walkers attack, she holds down the doors with Lee and Doug. When the windows break, she takes one window with her gun defending it while Doug takes the other. However she runs out of ammo and Doug gets trapped, forcing Lee to choose who to rescue. Episode 2: Starved For Help Carley will only appear if she is saved in Episode 1: A New Day. If the player chose to save her, she is shown in the trailer giving Lee an energy bar in case he or Clementine start feeling weak. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carley has killed *Numerous counts of Zombies. *David (Video Game) (Reanimated) In-Game Decision Lee will have to choose to save either Carley or from the walkers when they are attacked at the pharmacy. Screenshot Save Carley (Alive) If the player chooses to save Carley, Lee gives her ammo and she kills the walkers but they fail to save Doug. At the motel, She is pretty upset about Doug but doesn't blame Lee. Save Doug (Death) If players choose to save Doug, Carley runs out of ammunition and is killed by a group of walkers. Later at a motel, Doug expresses regret that Carley is dead, but dosen't blame Lee. He also admits that this is just survivor's guilt. Trivia *Carley reveals that she has an interest in Doug at the pharmacy. **At the Motor Inn, Doug (If saved) will also reveal he had an interest in Carley. *Although not mentioned in game, the handgun that Carley uses is a Glock. *Carley does use her Glock in the episode Starved for help. It is unknown how she has ammo due to her purse being left at the drugstore however there are several mentions of drug store 'runs'. Refrences Category:Walking Dead Game Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters